I must have been dreaming
by Indochine
Summary: When Godot gives advice to people, it can be good or bad, but for Edgeworth it was really, really good. Written for the kink meme. A Miles/Franziska oneshot.


**Okay guys, I'm here again with a new Miles/Franziska one shot. Hey that's normal, they're the most beautiful pairing of that game! So it's my first time ever that I decided to write sex. That's why this story is rated M.**

**Here is the prompt from Kink meme, part 15 page 30: _"Someone goes to a Soapland to discover someone else working there who they did not expect to see in such a place (It is a place where you go to have someone bathe you and get you off, more or less. Think of it as a nice and hygienic brothel. Not as interesting as some of the other places you can find in the Japanese red light districts but hey, you get clean, have fun while you're doing it, and leave satisfied!). Any pairing is fine by me but I am rather partial to Gavincest and Miles/Franziska."_**

**Hope you'll like it. I don't know how it is really, so all the reviews are accepted!**

**DISCLAIMER: All people in this story belong to Capcom. **

* * *

**I must have been dreaming**

Someone goes to a Soapland to discover someone else working there who they did not expect to see in such a place (It is a place where you go to have someone bathe you and get you off, more or less. Think of it as a nice and hygienic brothel. Not as interesting as some of the other places you can find in the Japanese red light districts but hey, you get clean, have fun while you're doing it, and leave satisfied!). Any pairing is fine by me but I am rather partial to Gavincest and Miles/Franziska.

Miles Edgeworth, famous prosecutor, was standing in front of a Soapland. The building had just opened two month ago in the center of Los Angeles. Soaplands weren't respectable establishments. So why exactly was the prosecutor doing here?

In fact it was the idea of Diego Armando, also called Godot. This was summer time and Godot decided to give to all his colleagues at the Prosecutor's office some advice, because of the Summer vacations which were close. So he took everyone in private and gave them what he called"advice".

All of his colleagues were scared when they left the office. And four days ago it was Miles' Edgeworth turn. In the afternoon Godot had entered his office and sat on his couch.

"_Listen kid", he said after entering without knocking, "you need to take vacations, you more than everybody else in this building."_

_At this point, Miles Edgeworth was clearly annoyed, it wasn't like that man was known to be very concerned by work: "Great", he said, "but I cannot leave the town, I have a lot of work to do. Vacations take place after work."_

_Godot kept his smile on his lips: "I was sure you would say that! Okay, if you don't want to take vacations, you can at least do something to be more relaxed."_

_Miles Edgeworth sighed: "Thank you but except for a librairy, I don't think that I can go to another place to feel more relaxed. Now I have work to do if you could leave my office, please."_

_But Godot didn't move. He kept smiling. Edgeworth was irritated now._

"_I know a place which isn't a library, not at all in fact, and which can help you feel more relaxed."_

"_That's enough now! I have work to do. I let you know that there is an organization which spreads terror in the entire city!"_

"_That's why you need to be relaxed, because if you're feeling good, you'll catch those guys faster!" Godot objected._

_It was Edgeworth who was smiling now. "Oh, really? So, then, I would _love_ to know that place. As you said, I should go there, there is no wonder that I'll catch those guys faster than anyone one else then. Even on my own._

_Godot laughed: "You're so funny, Edgeworth! Okay I'll tell you. Last month I was just like you. I needed to feel good and relaxed. That's why I went... to the Soapland who has just opened. That's probably the only Soapland of the town but whatever."_

_Miles Edgeworth's smile froze. "What?" he yelled, "Are you kidding? A Soapland? I thought you were in love with Mia Fey?"_

"_Why I went there is none of your business. We're talking about you, right now! So I let you the paper of this establishment, and have fun!"_

_And with that, he left._

The paper had stayed on his desk during three days. The evening of the third day, he was about to leave his office when he saw the paper. _Why do I still have this?_ he thought. The "advice" of Godot had left him unsure about how to react. He took the paper with him and left. The day after was his day off. And... it was raining. _Great_, he thought, _it's great. I can't walk in the streets and I can't walk my dog. I have to stay in my house during the whole day._ And for sure, it wasn't something he liked.

That's when, again, he saw that damn paper. _Why not?,_ he thought_, After all, nobody will know that I went there and I can go inside with a false name..._ He suddenly felt tired and tensed. Godot was right. The advice was good, after all. But some rational part of his mind intervened: _Are you insane? That's not a proper place for a prosecutor. You'll be recognize and you'll be ashamed for the rest of your life!_

It continued like that during one hour. Finally, his tired body moved and decided to go to that place and just _see_ it, not _enter_.

That's why he was there, under his umbrella, watching the building, wondering what to do. He really had no idea.

Thunder was heard. _Okay, now you have two choices Edgeworth_, he said to himself, _You go inside or you come back home. I leave you one minute to decide!_

The prosecutor heard the thunder again. That's when he realized that he didn't know how he was still standing up. He felt his legs shake. Then, the thunder again. He was breathing loudly now. _Okay, I'm probably insane but..._ And he entered the building.

It was warm inside, and the atmosphere was heavy, very heavy.

"Yes Sir? May I help you?" a feminine voice asked.

"Oh! Erm yes I come for... erm..."

"All right, I understand. Do you have a reservation?"

"No."

"Can I have your name, sir?"

"Oh, sure... My name is... Larry Butz!" Why did he choose that name? He sure wasn't right.

"Thank you . Can I have your credit card, please? I let you choose your "companion" after."

" Yes here it is." He gave her his credit card. His hand was shaking. She saw it.

"It's your first time, here, isn't it?"

"How...do you know?"

"You're very nervous. Well, if it's your first time, maybe I can help you choose the good girl. If you want, of course."

"Erm...Thank you, that would be nice of you."

She looked at the register on her desk, in which all the girls's names were. She read it for five minutes before deciding. Suddenly she lifted her head.

"I found the perfect girl. All our "new" clients, just like you, are happy when she's finished with them."

"I believe in your choice." The prosecutor said. He was quieter now. Surely because no one knew who he really was. No one had found out.

"Follow me, please." But before he could do as he was said, a man in his 50's ran out of a room. He was half naked and he didn't seem to care about anything. He was running very fast. Outside it was raining harder, but the man didn't care and opened the door and disappeared. The prosecutor had watched the scene and was clearly astounded. He turned towards the girl, but she didn't say anything. She opened a door.

"Please wait here, sir. I will tell her to come."

"Do I have to undress myself, or anything?"

She looked at him before responding:

"Well, you seem to be a handsome man, , so it's your choice. You undress yourself or she will do it for you."

And with that, she closed the door, and Edgeworth heard her walk away. He observed the room. It was a room with a bath, a mattress and a lot of products like lotions, and maybe some bottles of wine. Still nervous he decided to undress himself. He found a bathrobe and put it. He was hearing cries. Of pleasure mostly. Nothing wrong in fact: after all this place was a brothel.

He heard footsteps and the door slowly opened behind him. He didn't want to look at the girl, he wasn't ready, but she sure was, and he was sure she was wearing something appropriate for the "game".

She was speaking: "Hello Sir. Welcome. I'm sure we're going to have fun here, together."

Wait a minute. That voice, he knew that voice. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Franziska?"

When she heard her name, her eyes widened. She couldn't say anything. She stared at him:

"M...Miles Edgeworth?"

She was wearing a bathrobe too but he could clearly see her cleavage. But what on the Earth was she doing here? In a brothel! He looked at her again. She was very nice in this bathrobe. Very sexy and hot.

_What the hell am I thinking..!_

She was speaking again now. She was very upset:

"What are you doing here, Miles Edgeworth? I didn't know you like brothels!"

"I could return the question to you, Franziska, why are you here? You're working as a prostitute?"

She blushed. "I...It's none of your business! Go away Edgeworth, leave me alone. Just go away! And don't say anything to anyone, fool!"

"I WON'T go! I've paid for it! At least, I deserved some answers!"

She was red from anger now. She clunched her fists and didn't respond. Miles spoke again, his voice softer now:

"Franziska...Do you have problems? Do you need money? Are you blackmailed?"

She laughed: "It's not that at all, you fool. I told you I cannot say what I am doing here. Still, you can see what I'm doing. I'm sleeping with filthy and fat men, who need gorgeous and young women to enjoy themselves. But don't you worry, I'm not doing this for money. It's my turn to have answers, fool! What are you doing in a brothel?"

Miles sat on the edge of the tub, in the center of the room.

"Well...I...I don't really know. I follow the advice of Godot. He told me I need to be more relaxed and that I need to come here. So...I do."

"You foolishly foolish fool! Why did you listen to Diego Armando? If I told you to kill yourself, would you do it?"

"Well, if you were dressed like that, yes probably."

She blushed and straightened her bathrobe. That's when he noticed...: "Where's you whip?"

She shrugged: "I let it at home. They didn't want it here. But no worries,"she smiled, "I will slap you if you're too foolish!"

Then she was serious again: "Miles Edgeworth, what are you doing here? I mean, really? Do you need to be comforted, or else? Here the girls are not fond of that. They fuck the guys and take their money, that's all."

He smiled but it wasn't a happy smile: "I'm tired, to tell you the truth. The organization we're after, you know which one I'm talking about, well, the news are not very good. I am...very tired."

Franziska's eyes softened and she came to sit next to him. "I'm sure you're going to catch them."

"Godot said that too. But he said that I need to get laid first!"

Franziska laughed again. Miles was glad now. To tell her how he really felt was helping him. And her body next to his was helping him too. He was feeling better. Oh yes, _better_.

Franziska stood up but... they were near a tub. So there was water on the floor, and unfortunately Franziska slid and fell into the bath, full of hot water. All this happened very fast, and Miles Edgeworth , after suddenly standing up, fell in it too.

They were soaked and coughing. They stood up again, more carefully now.

Miles Edgeworth looked at Franziska, to see if she was alright and froze. She was as soaked as he was and her white bathrobe was now transparent. He could now see her nipples through the fabric and the curves of her hips and nice butt. Even if he was soaked, his mouth was dry.

Franziska turned her head to see him and discovered his smoldering gaze on her body. She looked down and yelled. What the fuck...!, she was totally transparent. She understood why he looked at her like that, now! He was staring at her breasts and at her butt. Great. He was a man after all, and she was kind of used to that looks now. She had been working here for one month... Except that it was different to see the look of an unknown person more than the look of a guy you know since childhood and who was not fat, not old, but handsome. Yes, that was quite different.

Miles Edgeworth took Franziska's hand and said: "I'm sorry, it's probably not very smart and gentle but... I paid for being...treated nicely."

The woman frowned: "Behave properly, Miles Edgeworth! I know you're not that kind of guy. You know how to control yourself!"

"Well maybe, but when I'm a bit excited, I'm not sure about how much I can keep that control..." And with that, he captured her lips in a rough kiss. He was surprised that she kissed him back. Soon, she opened her mouth to let his tongue meet hers. His tongue rolled along hers. However, the kiss was broken quickly. They looked at each other. Edgeworth was quiet but Franziska was nervous. She was still unsure of how to react when the man she knew since she was three wanted to fuck her. He grabbed her hand again and led it towards his crotch. She jumped a little. He was hard already.

"That's from you." he said, even though she knew it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Our relationship won't be the same anymore..."

"Sorry to tell you that but I don't really care if it changes or not."

She slapped him: "Quiet fool." She took a deep breath. At a moment she took a decision.

Slowly, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, their tongues entwining again, sliding along each other again.

He unfastened her damp bathrobe and threw it away. He was approaching her breasts when she stopped him.

"Do you remember where you are Miles Edgeworth? In a brothel. That's the girl who is pleasuring the guy, not the other way around."

"That's not fair!"

"But that the rules."

Edgeworth smiled: "Alright, so let's say that you began and if you're doing well, I will reward you."

She didn't respond. Edgeworth threw away his bathrobe and watched her as she knelt down in front of him.

He sure was hard. She stroked him softly, her hand moving back and forth. He moaned and laid a hand on her head. Taking it as an inducement, she took him in her mouth. He moaned loudly, his hand still holding her head. He was getting even harder and at some point he knew that he couldn't hold himself anymore so he lifted her head.

"You're doing well, Franziska, very well. Let me reward you." And with that he pulled her close again, and approached his mouth to lick at her breasts. She jerked her head back as his mouth captured one of her nipples. She moaned softly and held his head but soon he move toward the other nipple and do the same treatment. Then he move downward, his mouth kissing over her flat stomach until he was at the most sensitive area of her body. She gasped and moaned but he didn't stop. He kissed her feminine place and soon after, his lips were replaced by his tongue, and she literally yelled. No one had never do that to her before: he was the first. He spread her legs apart a bit more and inserted two of his fingers, his tongue still prodding at her clitoris. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times before removing them as he kissed one last time her clitoris.

He stood up again and as his eyes found hers and their lips met. She took his hand and led him toward the mattress. He lay down and she straddled his hips. She wasted no time on lowering herself onto him and he sighed happily as soon as he was inside of her.

"Franziska...move." She did as she was told and soon she could hear his breath becoming more heavy as he joined her. Their hips were pounding, he pushed harder into her and each time she took him completely. Franziska felt the beginning of the orgasm as Edgeworth did too. The end arrived too quickly and when they were finished she collapsed into his arms.

They were tired but happy. She whispered in his ear: "I'm a spy here."

He looked at her: "What?"

She smiled: "I have to play the prostitute because people of the organization you want to catch come here often apparently..."

"Often?"

She nodded. "But promise me you won't tell anyone. Only Lana Skye knows."

He embraced her. "I promise I won't tell anyone. And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"The girl, at the entrance was right, you really are good!"

She slapped him: "Take your clothes, fool, and go away!"

"Alright, alright! But can I ask you a last thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can I take you out to dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Miles Edgeworth, I'm working!"

"I'll take it as a yes, then. See you tomorrow."

She couldn't help but sighed as he left, but her eyes were shining.

_Godot was right after all, I really needed to relax._

At the entrance of the building, he paid and the girl asked: "So, how was it?"

He smiled : "It was great. Just like a very nice dream."

Suddenly he remembered something: "Excuse me but do you remember the man who ran out of here? Why exactly...?"

"Oh that's simple. We've engaged an old woman recently, a very bad choice if you want to know what I think."

"And...what's her name?"

"Wendy Oldbag, if I remember correctly."

Edgeworth froze: "I...I think I'll go now." He took his credit card when a door opened and...: "EDGEY-POO!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!** **It was my first time at something like this and I'm sorry for the end! **

**Review?**


End file.
